fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Espio
Espio, the former member of the Zemo and former spy of the Top Secret Special Organization, is forcibly followed the director's direct orders in an order to kill the Zemo wholly, but refused to obey the direct order from the director by automatically felt something is not quite right with committing a murder. She practically somehow took the earpiece implants inside of her ears out of her ears. She assumes to morph into a lizard that saves her from having a renegration that has a healing factor inside of her while she surgerically morphed herself with her morphed claws to incur her ears while her eyes morph that can see what ear was in the side where she can able to have first surgery on her ear. She betrayed the Top Secret Special Organization and joined the Zemo for her own purpose and reason in an order to return her memoirs back to her. Very early life She either died or almost died trying to save someone in her family. She is believed dead and getting killed by too many agents from the Top Secret Agency. She is little, innocent girl who almost lost her life and completely lost her mind. A confusing wake She gasps in her breath by learning that she is about to die anyways and realizes that a doctor has to save her life with something else that could have saved her life. Her lost humanity ﻿She actually lost all her humanity when she was girl and getting killed by too many agents. She is the major reason why the Top Secret Agency hide the hard truth why they killed their own kind by a mistake. Mutant ﻿When the doctor saves a life of little girl, he fixes whatever that gives her a second life in which considered a mutant. She is not human anymore. She is reborn to see her memory back of human, little girl. Espio The most unwanted codename she hated the most about is Top Secret Agency and the doctor called her the name--Espio. How can she deal with that name? She realizes her name has bad reputation and she can rebuilds the good reputation on her name. She betrayed the Top Secret Special Organization as a teen and joined the Zemo. She actually betrayed the Zemo several times with her thoughts when she is working with Top Secret Special Organization within her earpiece. The name gives the personality trait in her by rebuilding a good reputation. She was antihero at first and then becomes hero, but still, she does not consider being a hero by herself. She beleives in what she is right and feels that she belongs with the antiheroism. Antiheroism Anitheroism suits her personality and shows the Zemo why she is living like this. She does not feel any hero in herself. She is argued by Sunny about how heroic she made a commit to save her life and the lives of the Zemo in Sunny's personal opinion and does not feel bothered by what Sunny said. She is not affected by an offensive words from Sunny. She then tells Sunny to consider this as if a hero is worshipped by people is considered as an evil. Sunny tells her that antihero is not worshipped by people, but inspired by what people should be doing what antihero could have ended the world anyways. She laughs and also tells Sunny that an antihero will not end the world because the reflecting life of hers made her realize something reasonable and feel something differently unlike the Zemo. Perfect Killing Machine She is the Zemo's perfect killing machine and is made to kill things by the top secret agency. In training room, she completed her training missions by surprising the Zemo in front of Taffy and Zeia at the monitor room. She is unseen when the one of these members of the Zemo asks where is the challenger. She simply takes the one down with her camouflage that fits the environmental system, cockily tells the one that he needs to work on his own practice to be the best like her. Zeia amazes Espio at how undefeated she is. However, Sunny challenges Espio for the first time and decides to give her a lot of heats that does not bother Espio because she is reptilian. Then Sunny is hitted by Espio before Espio knocks Sunny out. Sunny gives Espio the new taste that Espio can not resist with Sunny's mutant powers--sun-mattered powers. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Original Zemo Category:Top Secret Special Organization Category:Shean Family Category:Polis Category:Zemo: Eta Squad Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List